Fallen Devil
Fallen Devil is the first case of Life Rivers (Which is the 5th District of Parinaita). It is also the twenty-Fifth case overall in the city of Parinaita. Plot The team arrives in Life Rivers to find out where Justin Martyn has gone. However they got a call from someone saying that there was a body in a barrel of acid. The team went and got the body and questioned the person that rang them. They then investigated the vicim's drawing desk and added some more suspects as they carry on with the investigation until they found there killer, which turned out to be Susie Angels. When questioned about the murder. Susie didn't admit to It right away but then opened up about how the victim murdered her first to make her "Beautiful". Shocked and slightly confused the team asked if she knew who Justin Martyn was. She said that she might have known him and so the team question her again. After question her. They tried to find out where Justin went but all they could find is a picture showing that he was alive in 1987. Then the team got the news that Tom has disappeared and left his job. The team wanted to help him and choose to try and find him however the chief told them to go home and try again in the morning. After everyone went home. Matthew gave a pray to Tom and told him to stay safe. Summary Victim * Kate Holly Berry (Found in an acid barrel burned) Murder Weapon * Acid Killer * Susie Angels Suspects Profile * Is Right Handed * Drinks Life's Hot Coco Appearance * Wears Lace Gloves * Is made of Ink Profile * Is Right Handed * Drinks Life's Hot Coco Profile * N/A Appearance * Wears Lace Gloves * Is made of Ink * Has Burn Hole in her clothes Profile * Is Right Handed * Drinks Life's Hot Coco Appearance * Wears Lace Gloves * Has Burn holes in his clothes Profile * Is Right Handed * Drinks Life's Hot Coco Appearance * Wears Lace Gloves * Is made of Ink * Had Burn Holes in her clothes Quasi-Suspects Crime Scenes Killer's Profile * The Killer is Right Handed * The Killer drinks Life's Hot Coco * The Killer Wears Lace Gloves * The Killer Is made of Ink * The Killer Has an Burn Hole in their clothes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate River-After Studios (Clues: Victim's Body, Broken Box; New Suspect: Benny Dance; Murder Weapon Filed: Acid) * Ask Benny Dance if he saw anything (New Crime Scene: Victim's Drawing Office; Victim Identified: Kate Holly Berry) * Investigate Drawing Office (Clues: Broken CD, Ripped Paper) * Examine Broken CD (Result: Recording; New Suspect: Beattie McCarrot) * Question Beattie McCarrot about the recording (Prerequisite: Examine Broken CD) * Examine Ripped Paper (Result: Contact; New Suspect: Crystal Havens) * Examine Broken Box (Result: Fixed Box) * Examine Top of Box (Result: Creamy Substance) * Analyse Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is Right Handed)) * Analyse Creamy Substance (03:00:00; Attribute: The Killer drinks "Life's Hot Coco") * Move onto Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 * Investigate Break room (Clues: Strange Device, Cartoon) * Examine Strange Device (Result: Fibers) * Analyse Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears Lace Gloves) * Examine Cartoon (Result: Matched name; New Suspect: Wilson Lams) * Question Wilson Lams about the cartoon (Profile Updated: Wilson is right handed and Drinks "Life's Hot Coco; New Crime Scene: Drawing Desk) * Investigate Drawing Desk (Clues: Ink Machine Drawing, Song Page, Bag) * Examine Ink Machine Drawing (Result: Signed Drawing; New Suspect: Susie Angels) * Talk to Susie about the drawing (Prerequisite: Examine Ink Machine Drawing) * Examine Bag (Result: Pieces of wood) * Examine Pieces of Wood (Result: Mean message) * Ask Crystal about the mean message from the victim (Prerequisite: Examine Pieces of Wood) * Examine Song Page (Result: Wrong song title) * Question Beattie about his message to the victim (Profile Updated: Beattie is right handed and drinks Life's Hot Coco) * Move onto Chapter 3 (1 Stars) Chapter 3 * Ask Benny why Tom Attacked him (Profile Updated: Benny is Right Handed and Drinks Life's Hot Coco; New Crime Scene: Break Room Table) * Investigate Break Room Table (Clues: Broken Pen Set, Faded Letter) * Examine Broken Pen Set (Result: Name) * Question Wilson about the broken Pen set (Prerequisite: Examine Broken Pen Set) * Examine Faded Letter (Result: Dismissal Letter) * Ask Susie about the Dismissal Letter (Profile Updated: Susie is right handed and drinks Life's Hot Coco) * Investigate Hill of Barrels (Everything above must be done first; Clues: Burning Leg, Chest) * Examine Burning Let (Result: Letters) * Analyse Letters (09:00:00; Attribute: The Killer is Made of Ink) * Examine Chest (Result: Unlocked Chest) * Examine Unlocked Chest (Result: Acid Bottle) * Analyse Acid Bottle (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has a Burn Hole in their clothes) * Arrest the Killer now! * Move onto Gone in a Minute (1/6) Gone in a Minute (1/6) * Talk to Susie about Justin Martyn (Available after Unlocking Gone in a Minute; Reward: Angel Outfit) * Investigate Break room (Clue: Ripped picture) * Examine Ripped Picture (Result: Man) * Analyse Picture (09:00:00) * Ask Judie about Justin Martyn (Prerequisite: Analyse Picture) * Investigate River-After Studios (Clue: Faded Files) * Examine Faded Files (Result: Justin Martyn's files; Reward: Burger) * Talk to the Chief (Available after Unlocking Gone in a Minute) * Ask Benny about Tom's past at the studio (Reward: 20,000 Coins) * Investigate Victim's Drawing Office (Clue: File) * Examine Files (Result: Angry Tom; Clue: Tom's Letter) * Examine Tom's Letter (Result: Tom's Resigning letter) * Move onto the next case (1 Star) Trivia * The Suspects and victim are referent to different people or cartoon characters. (These are listed below) ** The victim, Kate Holly Berry, is a referent to Keira (I do not know her last name) ** Benny Dance is a referent to Bendy the Dancing Ink Demon from Bendy and the Ink Machine ** Beattie McCarrot is a referent to Bonnie the Bunny from Five Nights at Freddy's ** Crystal Havens is a referent to Betty Boop (An old cartoon character) ** Wilson Lams is a referent to Watson Fothergill (An architect from Nottingham) ** Susie Angels is a referent to Susie Campbell from Bendy and the Ink Machine * This case was meant to be the second case of the district of the district. That however was changed. * This case was going to be called "Falling Angels". It was changed for reasons and it fit with the story more * There is a referent to The Invisible Enemy in this case. The referent being Benny and the Joy Machine and Benny being in this case Navigation